This invention relates generally to a load gate, and more particularly, to a load gate for a forwarder that allows an operator an improved view of the load being carried.
In the forestry industry, it is common for trees to be cut down in the woods and then hauled to a central collection point for further processing. The type of work machine that does the hauling is known as a forwarder. The forwarder has a tractor, including an operator station and a power source, and a trailer, including a work implement, a load gate, and a load-carrying frame. The work implement picks up the logs and stacks them on the load-carrying frame. Optionally, the load-carrying frame can be structured into several bays to allow different types and/or sizes of logs to be sorted out.
The load gate of the forwarder prevents the logs from sliding or being placed such that they are able to contact the implement or the operator station. Commonly, the load gate includes a series of bars to allow the operator to see the load while still preventing the logs from being positioned in an undesirable manner. However, these bars can obstruct the operator""s view of the logs. Additionally, the open space between the bars allows debris to pass through, which can cause wear and malfunctioning of components on the tractor and the forward part of the trailer. The bars themselves can be expensive and time-consuming to manufacture and install. Finally, should the bars become bent from contact with the logs or other objects during use, smaller logs may be able to pass therebetween, thus causing the load gate to lose its intended function.
This invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems identified above.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a load gate is disclosed, including a frame having at least one window and at least one transparent pane covering the window.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of operating a forwarder is disclosed. The method includes the steps of capturing at least one log with an implement, visually guiding the log to a desired position by viewing a current position of the log through a transparent pane of a load gate and responsively adjusting a position of the implement, and releasing the tree from the implement.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a forwarder adapted to transport logs is disclosed. The forwarder includes a tractor portion and a trailer portion. The tractor portion includes a frame, a power source, an operator station, and at least one propulsion device. The trailer portion includes a frame, a boom carrying an implement, at least one load retaining member, at least one propulsion device, and a load gate. The load gate includes at least one window covered by at least one transparent pane.